


Sweet Escape

by FestiveFerret



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Romance, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Wants to Fix Steve, Travel, Vacations, romcom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-07 15:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15222482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestiveFerret/pseuds/FestiveFerret
Summary: The weight of being an Avenger seems to be especially heavy on Steve's shoulders recently, so Tony tries to cheer him up. And what's a better cure for the blues than a trip to sunny Spain?





	Sweet Escape

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neverever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neverever/gifts).



> For Neverever! I combined two of your prompts for this one. I hope you like it! :D
> 
> Thank you to one-and-five-nines for beta. <3

Tony twisted his pen in his hands, Fury's words washing over him like a soft radio on in the background. He didn't even try to pay attention to the meeting; every ounce of his attention was on Steve.

This wasn't the first post-battle debrief where Steve had sat stiffly, jaw clenched and eyes cold, answering every question in a tight, clipped tone. The others had noticed too, that much was obvious, but no one seemed as bothered by it as Tony.

Tony missed Steve's smiles - that cheeky smirk that twitched up the corner of his mouth when he was about to say something that would make Tony inhale his coffee. Tony missed their easy banter, their laughter, even their comfortable silences. Because all of Steve's silences were uncomfortable lately, knotted up like a mess of string left at the bottom of a drawer for too long.

So Tony watched, and he tried to figure out why.

**

"Why" became painfully clear all too soon. The team was gathered in their shared space, together but each doing their own thing, when the alarm went off. From where he was sitting with his tablet, Tony happened to have a perfect vantage point to see Steve's face (and he'd readily admit that he'd been watching for a while now). Steve was half-doodling, half staring at nothing, seemingly somewhat at peace - or least not as stressed as he had been the day before - when the alarm broke through the cozy afternoon and jolted everyone out of their seats. Tony got to watch as Steve's expression snapped through angry, pained, frustrated, settled for a long breath on weary, and then finally turned closed off and dark.

Tony caught his arm as they barreled out the door. "You okay, Cap?"

Steve's eyes said _definitely not_ but his lips barked out a, "Fine. Let's go!" and Tony didn't push it further. For now.

But now that he was watching, Tony could see the weight of the Avengers life piling up on Steve's shoulders, slumping them down towards the floor. Steve had dark circles under his eyes - serum be damned - and lines that pinched the corners of his mouth. Tony couldn't remember the last time Steve had laughed without it sounding either sarcastic or forced.

"Are you worried about Steve?" Natasha asked Tony the next day.

Tony looked up at her surprise, a piece of tomato hanging out of his mouth where he'd been wrestling with a gyro. "Wha-?" He said around the mouthful.

"You asked him if he was okay yesterday, and I've noticed you watching him."

Tony nodded then swallowed. Yeah, I have been. Do you think he's okay? He just seems… tired."

Natasha frowned, brow creasing. "I think so too, " she said softly.

"What do you think it is?"

Nat eyed him consideringly for a moment. "I think he doesn't know how to take a break," she said. "Everyone thinks of you as the workaholic, which, not inaccurate, but you also have fourteen vacation homes and you actually use them. We all have our outlets, our opportunities to power down, but Steve… Steve just keeps on going. Have you ever seen him sit out a mission or take a long weekend? He's drowning because he's been treading water since he was born and no one's ever taught him that he can flop on the dock if he needs to breathe."

It was true. Tony had never seen Steve take a break, not even a short one. His road trip after the Chitauri had ended up being cut short, and he hadn't been back on the bike since, as far as Tony knew. He was like the Energizer bunny, but even long-lasting, serum-super-powered batteries ran out eventually.

Tony nodded and took another bite of his wrap, trying - and failing - to keep the sauce from running down his chin. "I'll figure something out."

Nat smiled fondly and handed him a paper towel. "Let me know if you need help."

But it didn't take much of his considerable brainpower for Tony to come up with a solution all on his own. He _did_ have fourteen vacation homes. So, Steve should use one. But if Tony told Steve to go on vacation, he'd either nod politely and never go, or he'd take it as a suggestion that the team didn't want him around for whatever reason - maybe assume they felt he'd been making mistakes in the field.

Tony didn't want to leave it up for misinterpretation, so he tried a different tack.

"Hey, Cap," he started. Then he stopped. He'd found Steve out on the balcony with a stack of paperwork, but as he drew closer, Tony realized that what he'd taken to be close attention on Steve's part was actually an involuntary, face-down-on-a-briefing-packet, sunbeam nap. Never, not once, in six months of living together, had Tony found Steve asleep somewhere he shouldn't have been. Tony touched his shoulder lightly. "Steve?"

Steve bolted upright, terror flashing across his face before settling into confusion. "What's wrong?"

"Shh, nothing's wrong. You fell asleep out here. Don't want you to get sunburned."

Steve shook his head and blinked at his surroundings. "Oh," he said, and it sounded so tragically forlorn and lost that Tony's heart broke.

"I actually wanted to talk to you about something. Something good!" he hastened to clarify when Steve's brow twisted up.

"I'm taking a week off, going to my villa in Spain. I'm hoping to leave in a couple days."

Steve rubbed his eyes and leaned back in his chair. "Oh, okay. Of course you can take time off Tony. Any of us can."

"I know," _though you clearly don't._ "That wasn't what I wanted to ask."

Steve raised his eyebrows in curiosity. "Want me to feed your bots while you're gone?" His smile was so close to a genuine Steve Rogers Smirk that Tony became more resolved in his plan. If they had a week together in Malaga, Tony could bring that smile back full-force.

"I want you to come with me," Tony explained, nerves bubbling up in his stomach for the first time. What if Steve said no? Then what? Tony tried to play on Steve's desire to take care of his teammates. "I'm not used to travelling alone. I always bring a friend - used to be Pepper, back when we were - she loves Spain - but l, well, I need a break and I'm sure you could use a breather - when was the last time you had a vacation? - and I thought maybe you've never seen Spain before. And I don't want to be lonely so… come with?"

Steve blinked at Tony in stunned silence. His lips parted, as if he might say something, but he didn't. A bright flush crept up the back of Steve's neck, over his ears, and across his cheeks. His eyes darted all over Tony's face as if they were looking for the answer to a question he hadn't asked.

Wow, Steve really was exhausted if he couldn't even process Tony's rather simple request. Tony leaned in and landed a hand on Steve's wrist. He squeezed gently and tried to smile as encouragingly as he could. "Come with me? Please?"

Steve swallowed heavily. "Um… just - just us? Or um… the others…?"

"No, I only asked you. They can stay and hold down the fort. I'll send them all to Bali after as a thank you. Come on, what do you say?"

"I -" Steve sounded short of breath, like he'd just been running full-tilt instead of sleeping. "Okay. I - I guess so. Yeah." A slow smile bloomed across his face, almost shy, and Tony smiled back. "Yeah, I'll come. Thank you, Tony."

"No, thank you." Tony gave Steve's wrist another squeeze and rose. Steve was gazing up at him like he'd hung the moon, and Tony swelled with the satisfaction that he'd made the right play. He'd thought he might have to drug Steve and drag him onto the airplane in the middle of the night, but Steve actually seemed excited to go, if a bit flummoxed. "I'll tell Nat. She'll take care of things here."

"Okay."

Tony grinned. "You should pack."

"Oh. Right. Anything I need to bring? I haven't ever done something like this."

Tony flipped his smile into the patented Stark Flirt™ and winked. "All you need is a bathing suit and your lovely self."

Instead of bantering back, Steve's blush deepened and his eyes dropped to the table. Tony was momentarily taken aback - Steve was always willing to play with him - but he shrugged it off. Whatever was ailing Steve, a week in the Spanish sun would cure it.

**

Even a private plane had to book a take-off time, and it was a busy time of year, so they ended up leaving at the ass crack of dawn. Steve clearly didn't mind, he got up early to run most days anyway, but it took three cups of coffee on the plane before Tony started feeling the excitement himself.

"So what do you want to do while we're there? Anything in particular?" Tony asked as the cruised over the ocean.

Tony was pleased to see that while he had been booting, some of the weight seemed to have lifted off Steve's shoulders. Steve was glued to the window, but he tilted towards Tony, acknowledging the question. "Hmm. I'm not sure. I was reading about, uh, The Alhambra? Is that close to where we'll be?"

"Sure is. Close enough that we can make a day of it, anyhow. There's going to be a car for us at the airport."

They shared nothing more than light chatter for the rest of the flight, and Steve spent the whole car ride to the villa pressed to the window again, so Tony stayed quiet and let him bask in the newness of it all.

The villa was a small - by Tony's standards - house in the middle of a vast olive farm. There was another house on the other side of the trees where the family who ran the farm lived. Tony paid handsomely for his little plot of land in the middle, and the farmers merely carried on around him. He liked feeling close to where people were doing things, even if it was when he wasn't. Besides, the olive trees were beautiful, in their own way.

They turned on to the long winding drive, weaving through the trees until they broke to reveal the house. Tony chuckled as Steve's jaw all but hit the dash. "What do you think?" he couldn't help but ask.

"It's gorgeous."

A deck of terracotta tiles framed a deep blue pool. The whitewashed home was surrounded by towering succulents and the lower patio was shaded by a tangle of overhanging grape vines. Everything was edged with dark wood and the occasional soft kiss of pink flowers. It was sweet, and homey, and private, and seeing Steve love it made Tony preen.

They piled out. Tony had forgone a driver this time, partially because he liked the drive from the airport and partially because he knew someone else would make Steve feel awkward. So they grabbed their bags themselves and wheeled them inside. Tony led the way up the back stairs to the second floor. There were three bedrooms, each with their own bathroom, and then a large, second-story patio with cushy lounge chairs and a raised firepit.

"You're here." Tony pointed at one room then back over his shoulder. "That's me."

"Great."

There was something hanging in the air, but Tony couldn't quite get the taste of it. He scrambled for a solution to the sudden awkwardness. "Want to go swimming?"

Steve brightened. "Sure."

Tony changed quickly, slathered himself in thirty pounds of sunscreen, and met Steve down on the deck. Steve was already sitting on the edge of the pool, both feet hanging in the water. His pale back gleamed in the hot sun, sweat beaded across his well-defined shoulders. Science had been asked to make the perfect back and damn, science had come through big time. "How's the water?" Tony asked.

"Lovely."

"Awesome." Tony took two steps then leapt, flying past Steve and diving into the water. It was cool, but not so cool that it was a shock. It washed the heat from Tony's skin instantly. It was better than a day at the spa for feeling refreshed. He popped up out of the water and shook the droplets out of his hair. Steve was smiling at him from the deck. "Come on in," Tony said with a wink, tipping onto his back.

Steve slipped in, and Tony let his eyes fall shut to keep from being blinded by the hot sun. He could hear Steve paddling around for a while and then the rhythmic, soft splash of water as he started doing laps. Tony just floated, feeling layers of stress he hadn't known he was carrying melt out of his muscles. Huh, maybe he'd needed this as much as Steve.

He hadn't realized how deeply he was dozing until Steve's hand landed on his ankle.

"Hmm?" He couldn't bear to open his eyes.

"You're listing to your portside," Steve said, humour laced through his tone. "You were going to bump into the ladder."

"You're mocking me, I can tell."

"I would never." He very definitely was.

"Just because some of us don't need to do three hundred laps to keep up with our metabolism…"

"Or maybe you're just not keeping up with yours..." Steve said, and when Tony cracked an eye, there was that smirk.

Then Steve reached out and poked Tony's stomach.

"Oh, it's fucking on now." Tony surged up out of the water, fast enough that he managed to get Steve's head underwater before he'd figured out what was happening. And it was a testament to how safe Steve must have felt with Tony that he had those few seconds of advantage at all.

It was just like their sparring back home and not at all like it at the same time. Tony found that even in the water, he knew which way Steve was going to turn, could duck and feint and catch him out without too much difficulty. But there was no underlying intensity, no fear whenever one of them made a mistake that out on the battlefield it could spell injury or even death. This time, a wrong turn only meant a mouthful of water and it wasn't long before they were both laughing and breathless, neither willing to give and call uncle.

Their wrestling churned the water white, and when they finally flopped on the deck, panting and exhausted, there was no clear winner. Tony tugged two lounge chairs up to the edge of the deck and flopped in one, chest still heaving. He patted the one next to him and Steve appeared at his side a moment later, his breath returning to normal maddeningly quickly.

Tony let them sit in peaceful silence before he opened the can he'd been avoiding all day and let the worms wriggle out.

"Hey, Steve?"

Steve hummed in acknowledgment.

"You okay? Only, you've been kind of… down lately."

Steve squirmed on his chair. "Um."

Tony took pity on him. "We don't have to eat ice cream and talk about our feelings or anything, but if there's something you need to tell me, you know you can, right?"

Steve laughed and shot Tony an appreciative glance. "Of course, I know that. You're -" he stuttered "- you're my best friend, Tony. If something was wrong I'd tell you."

Tony fell silent, and it was a long time before Steve spoke again.

"Okay… maybe I've been a bit tired. Or something. I know I can power through it. I'm sorry if I've been worrying anyone - you."

"Oh god, Steve. Don't be _sorry._ I just want you to be happy."

"Nothing's really _wrong._ I guess, I just - I don't think I budget myself very well."

Tony cocked his head. "What does that mean?"

Steve was quiet for a moment before he answered. "When I was young, I thought I was going to die any minute. I was really sick, all the time, and back then, if you were sick, you just never knew. Sometimes people died and we didn't know why. And then I joined the war and became Captain America, and man, all us Howlies… everyone in that war, was ready for it to end, waiting for it almost. Like if you welcomed death it wouldn't be so horrible."

Tony's throat started to close up. "Steve -" he choked out, and Steve turned to him, startled.

"Oh god, Tony no. That sounds so bad. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. Just - hear me out."

"Okay…"

"So, then I did die, and I woke up and we were fighting _again._ And I think I just… forgot how to _live?_ I've been fighting for so long, I don't know how to stop, take a breath, take a break from it. I keep going for broke all the time because that used to be my only option. So, I don't know how to budget my energy. I don't know how to recharge, I've never had to, or I've never had the chance to? It's not a bad thing, Tony, it's good. Good that I have a life now where I'm not running just to keep from falling over, but I have to learn some new skills, I guess."

Tony turned it over in his mind. Nat had pretty much nailed it. Steve didn't know how to take a break. "This is a good start, yeah?" Tony gestured at the spread of olive trees before them, the bright blue sky, the clear water.

"Definitely." Steve rolled on his side and shifted closer. His voice dropped low and intimate even though there was no one around to eavesdrop. "Thank you… I feel like I haven't had the chance to thank you yet."

Tony swallowed as Steve shifted into his space. He smelled like chlorine and sweat, and it was making Tony feel a bit sun-stroked. "Don't mention it." Tony leaned back and folded his arms over his face to block out the sun and the brilliant glow of Steve's smile. "I'm glad you could come."

He heard Steve move away again, and the light buzz of insects and the warm sun, and his tired muscles lured him into another deep doze.

"What was that!" Steve sounded delighted instead of upset so Tony took his time stretching and rolling over.

"What was what?" he slurred, smacking the fuzz of sleep from his mouth.

"It -" Steve pointed. "There!"

A tail flicked out from under a large succulent.

"It's a lizard."

"Oh shit, that's so cool. A lizard just running around in the wild."

Tony laughed as Steve got up and peered under the plant. "Stay still and you'll see more. They're all over the place. Might see some cool birds too."

Steve settled back in his chair and after a moment, Tony turned to watch him from behind the safety of his dark sunglasses. Steve's skin looked a little brighter, a little less sallow, but that might just be a hint of sunburn. His eyes were clearer, though, that was for sure, and he looked honestly relaxed, stretched out in his chair.

He must have sensed Tony's eyes on him despite the glasses, because he turned and smiled, such a soft, warm smile that Tony's heart started doing somersaults in his chest. "Alright?" Tony asked.

"Wonderful," Steve said back.

The next three days were more of the same. They lazed about the villa, ate a never-ending stream of cheese, cured meat, and olives that were delivered each morning, and did make it out to the Alhambra, where Steve spent more time obsessing about the large number of feral cats that lived there than the stunning architecture.

Steve dragged Tony out for more walks than Tony was really inclined towards, but the hill behind the house had an impressive view, and the breeze at the top made Tony feel about ten years younger.

But it wasn't working.

The third night, they lay on side-by-side lounge chairs, wrapped in a few blankets, the fire crackling merrily in the pit. It was early in the season, so it was hot during the day, but they'd both found it cool at night and the fire was the best solution. They'd just demolished a plate of pasta they'd made together and then shared, and the crackling warmth and flickering light was lulling Tony close to sleep. He clung onto the edge of wakefulness, his worry for Steve keeping him from sinking in completely.

Tony watched Steve pick at the edges of his blanket. It had seemed to be working, for a while there, but instead of getting progressively more relaxed, Steve's initial calm had been slowly ratcheting back up into stress again. He was jumpy and on-edge - not the same worn out and down trodden he'd been back home, but just as worrying - and he was more tense around Tony than he'd ever been. Tony shifted on the lounge chair, bumping Steve's knee, and Steve nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Okay, that's -" Tony muttered then turned on Steve, half-sitting up. "Dude, what is the deal? I thought you were enjoying yourself but now you're all stressed again. Is this not good? Are you not having a good time? This was supposed to make you feel better."

Steve's eyes went wide, and he curled in towards Tony in a way that made Tony feel like he was looming over Steve, not an easy thing to do. "I'm sorry," he said breathlessly.

Tony deflated. "No… no, don't be sorry. That's not -"

But Steve was barreling on. "I thought this was going really well - perfect, actually - I'm having a really good time, but, um, is it not -? Were you expecting something -" he swallowed heavily and his eyes flicked down to Tony's mouth and froze there "- sooner? More? I - I'm no good at this kind of thing. I really don't know what to do."

Tony blinked at Steve, trying to process what he'd said. "What? No? I - huh? No good at what kind of thing?"

Steve kissed him.

Tony jolted back as soon as Steve's lips touched his. "What! In the - What?"

Steve took on the look of a rabbit who'd just been caught in a fox's tractor beam. "What?" he gasped.

"No! I what-ed you first, you can't what me back," Tony babbled, nonsensically. "Why - ah - why did you do that?"

Steve sat up all the way and dropped his face in his hands. He mumbled something Tony didn't catch then reappeared, skin pink and hair wild. "I thought that was why we were here! I'm so confused."

Tony blinked. "You thought we were on the patio for… kissing…?"

"No! I thought that's why you brought me to Spain… you know… You said you normally bring Pepper and you didn't want to be _lonely_ and I - is that not what you wanted?"

"Wanted -" Tony spluttered for a moment, scanning back over the conversation they'd had back in New York when Tony had invited him. That was why Steve had been so pink and stuttery. He thought Tony's invitation was a _come-on._ Like, oh hey come _put out_ and get a free ride to Spain. Holy shit. Did Steve really think he was the sort of person to hold a vacation hostage with sex? Like this was some kind of _trade?_ Tony's chest sizzled with a sudden rush of acidic heartburn. "No!" he managed to get out. "Of course not. I'm not like that! For fucks sake, Steve. I just invited you because you're my friend. I'm not expecting anything."

Steve shriveled in his chair like a sped-up film of a leaf deprived of water. "Right. I'm sorry. I must have misunderstood. I'll just -" Steve rose up, leaving a cold rush of air in his wake, and disappeared back into the house.

Tony watched him go, gripping the blanket until his fingers ached. What the fuck was that? His traitor brain immediately summoned up a series of unbelievably R-rated things that might have followed that kiss if Tony had just sunk into it instead of questioning it, and it quickly became extremely important that Tony take a very cold shower. Because it did not do to think that way about something that would essentially have been coerced.

Tony doused the fire then trotted back into the house and right into his ensuite. Steve's room was quiet and dark when he passed the door, and Tony was equal parts grateful and concerned. Tony turned his shower on, shifted heavily towards cold, and stripped down. The cool water made him realize just how flushed he was, and as his skin returned to normal, his brain clicked back online.

Someone - not Tony, hopefully Natasha - needed to have a word with Steve about modern-day sexuality, and consent, and reciprocity in friendships because -

Tony stilled, fingers clutched around a bar of lemon-scented soap.

Wait.

Tony rewound their conversation and replayed it in his head.

_You said you normally bring Pepper._

Which was true, Tony had said that, back when he'd invited Steve to come. And Steve's reaction back then was suddenly making a lot more sense, too. How he'd blushed and stammered and… smiled?

_I thought that was why we were here!_

He'd never seemed opposed to the idea, just - embarrassed? And he hadn't seemed uncomfortable around Tony, like he was waiting for Tony to shove him up against a wall and extract payment, he'd been… keyed up. Like he was waiting for something.

But not necessarily something he didn't want.

And _he'd_ been the one to kiss _Tony._ Not the other way around.

And his eyes… the way they'd fallen to Tony's mouth. He'd leaned _in._

Oh, god.

Tony'd fucked this up, he fucked it up so badly. Steve actually _liked_ him. Steve had come here _because_ he thought it was a come-on, not in spite of it! Fuck!

Tony stumbled out of the shower, throwing the soap in the sink as he powered by. He ran down the hall, the rush of the shower still pounding behind him, slippery-wet feet sliding across the tile. "Steve!" He banged Steve's door open then stopped in his doorway.

Steve jolted up from where he'd been curled on his bed, clothes still on, a tablet in his hand. He slammed it facedown on his covers and stared at Tony as if he were a sodden ghost suddenly appeared in his room.

"Steve, oh my god, I'm so sorry."

"What are you -?"

Tony took half a step forward, watching as the soft light from the bedside lamp caught Steve's face and glinted off his wide eyes. "Did I royally fuck this up? Do you actually _like_ me? Was that kiss because you felt obligated to? Or because you like me?"

Steve's eyes flicked pointedly to the side, blushing prettily. "You're naked."

Tony braced his hands on his hips. He'd been worse. "That's beside the point, Steven! _Do you like me?"_

"And you're dripping on my floor," Steve added, breathlessly.

"Answer the question!"

Steve sucked in a breath, paused for a second, then exploded up from his bed, arms in the air. "Yes! Of course, I like you, god! I thought you were asking me out back then. The way you described the trip, it was like - like - Tony Stark's version of a romantic date! You're always so over-the-top, it made sense that you'd make your feelings known by asking me to go to Spain. _Ugh._ I thought saying yes meant that we were going to be together, okay?" He dropped his face in his hands with a pained whine. "I'm really sorry. I misinterpreted it - clearly wishful thinking - and I'll never mention it again, god, please put on some pants Tony, I'm humiliated enough for one night and it's really hard not to look."

Tony stepped forward again, pants be damned, until he was close enough to reach out and ease Steve's chin out of his hands. When their eyes met, he smiled as kindly as he could, but Steve's face only fell further. "Steve. I thought you felt obligated to kiss me as if it was some kind of payment for this trip."

"What? No. No way. I wanted to. Look, I said I was sorry, so can we just -"

"One second." Tony held up a finger on the hand that wasn't still tucked against Steve's jaw. "Let me just - I like you too. I've wanted you to kiss me for so long, and convinced myself so completely that you were never going to, that I couldn't believe it when it really happened. It just - it seemed totally out of left field for me. I didn't know you thought this was a date-vacation. I thought it was a friend-vacation." Tony dropped his voice lower. "But if it _had_ been an extremely extravagant date… damn… you'd know." Tony grinned, pressing even closer when Steve's concern broken into a hesitant smile. Tony leaned in until their lips brushed lightly together - an almost-kiss. "You'd know, because if I thought I was allowed to, I wouldn't have been able to make it three hours without doing this, let alone three days."

Steve opened his arms, and Tony tumbled into them, no doubt soaking his t-shirt instantly. Their lips met, Steve's hot and soft against Tony's chilled ones, and this time it was a real kiss. Tony tipped his chin, angling for better access to Steve's mouth, and a lovely gasp slipped free between them.

Then Steve shuffled back, his arms falling to his sides and his eyes flicking away again. He bit his lip. "Um. I really, really want to do this, but I do think you should put on some clothes." He cleared his throat. "For now, anyway."

Tony looked down and coughed. "Uh, yeah. Sorry. I'll do that." He turned to go.

"Hey, Tony?" He looked back, and Steve was grinning at him, his 1000 megawatt smile finally firmly back in place.

"Yeah?"

"I think now might be the perfect time to eat ice cream and talk about our feelings."


End file.
